


Gift

by Germskii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: GenMax, M/M, Masturbation, Omnics, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germskii/pseuds/Germskii
Summary: Genji buys Maximilien a toy





	1. Departure

“It’s a shame you must go…”

They embraced, Genji basking in the omnic’s wonderful scent of expensive cologne. It was so intoxicating it made him weak.

“… but it was nice to see you again.”

The sentence hurt Genji; they could only see each other once every 2-3 months. It was lonesome during that time and it filled him with sadness every time he had to leave. He pulled back.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Master.”

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Maximilien’s mouthpiece. As much as they both wanted him to stay, he couldn’t… not with Overwatch being so occupied and needing him most of the time.

Genji made his way to the opened window. He looked back at Maximilien with a smile. “I left you a gift in your room... to remind you of me.”

Maximilien’s eyes lit up.

“As if I’d ever forget you, _mon cher_ ,” Maximilien hummed. He didn’t expect the ninja to return any favors. This small grace of gratitude surprised him.

“It’s not an ordinary gift, per say,” Genji chuckled. God, what he would give just to see Maximilien’s reaction.

The omnic was confused, but also curious. He walked towards Genji, closing out any space between them.

“Are you going to leave me in suspense?” he whispered, their faces inches apart. “How cruel.”

“I promise you’ll like it,” Genji said. He kissed the omnic once more. “Until next time, _Maximilien_ …”

And with that, he jumped out the window with silence. Maximilien watched as the ninja disappeared into the night.

_Until next time… my love…_

 


	2. Fun

The gift was on his bed.

_Of course._

Maximilien inspected it – it was a rectangular box, the size quite large, no packaging information displayed on it; there was only tape on its sides.

Maximilien hummed as he removed the taping. Opening the flaps, another box came into view, and next to it was an arrangement of sorted mini plastic bottles filled with liquid. He picked one up.

_“Personal Lubricant: Water Based”_

Maximilien froze in shock, unable to process what he had just read. He felt his servos heating up, but not from arousal. From embarrassment. Just what had Genji given him?

He read all the lubricants and realized not all of them were the same; six of them were water-based, meanwhile the other four were edible and meant for oral sex. _Watermelon, cherry, strawberry, mango…_

“Oh dear…”

Did Genji really expect Maximilien to use these? Sure, they can both utilize them whenever Genji visits him. They can have their fun, but it seemed a bit too much. It’s not like Maximilien masturbates everyday – he does so from time to time whenever his schedule isn’t too busy. Quite frankly, he enjoys it. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t…

But that was more of a luxury for him, considering how much privacy he has before someone or something interrupts him.

He set the bottles aside and took out the other box. It was black and smooth, but there weren’t any designs or labels on it. From the looks of it, it seemed – and felt – very expensive.

_Just what have you planned for me, Genji?_

He was nervous… yet excited at the same time.

Careful fingers removed the cover, and he immediately gasped in shock.

_Genji…_

One of his hands hastily went to his forehead, not sure of how to react to what he was seeing.

_Genji, what is the meaning of this?!_

It was a flesh light.

The case was a default black, with the sleeve being a warm pink. Standard colors. Underneath the case were the screw caps and a trifold piece of paper with instructions on how to put together the entire toy.

Removing the case from its box, he picked up the sleeve.

“Oh my—”

It felt real. Too real. Shockingly similar to human flesh.

The sleeve itself looked horrifying – like a loose piece of a tentacle – but he still managed to assemble the toy together.

Screwing the rear cap in place, he inspected the finished product. It looked… delightful. Yet, a little intimidating.

Curious fingers brushed against the vulva. It was soft, so to speak, and so human-like. He inserted a finger inside. Just as he suspected, it felt like a human woman’s actual anatomy, except it wasn’t warm or wet. At least not yet.

Maximilien enjoyed the company of women. Their anatomy was much more interesting than that of a male; there was more to learn and touch… more ways to pleasure. But he also enjoyed the entertainment on submissive males – it was always the young ones that made it fun.

His pants felt tight, and he looked down.

“I guess there’s no helping it…” he sighed as he unbuckled his belt.

Making himself comfortable on the bed, he applied a moderate amount of lube on himself and the toy.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he said, the tip slipping in smoothly as he brought down the toy.

It felt… surprisingly good – soft and warm, the walls surrounding his cock so snugly.

He wanted more.

The first few movements of his hand were sloppy, experimental strokes, until he found a steady rhythm.

His head went back on the pillow, closing his eyes and quietly moaning when he aligned the toy in just the perfect position.

“ _Genji…_ ”

If only he were here to take his cock and praise him like a good boy. It was definitely going to be a long while before they meet again.

The toy was satisfactory enough already. He imagined Genji riding him, hands opening up his business shirt and tossing the tie aside, fingers exploring his smooth chest plate.

He was so lost in his fantasy, he didn’t realize he was thrusting into the toy, his hand no longer moving.

He aligned himself again, but this time, both hands held the toy in place, hips thrusting upwards in a sharp manner.

He moaned the ninja’s name again, not stopping his movements.

The sleeve hugged him perfectly, and he could feel everything, the warm ridges brushing his cock.

It felt _very_ similar to a human female’s vagina, but the only thing that was different were the extra ridges inside the sleeve.

_If only you were here…_

He sighed in pleasure, his mind continuing the fantasy – Genji dropping to his knees, hot mouth worshipping his cock.

The thought made Maximilien shiver. His servos was heating up, sending signals of pleasure to his cock. He was so close.

His eyes were still closed, not wanting the fantasy to die off. Not yet.

“ _Genji_ … the things you do to me,” he moaned. He just needed a few more thrusts into the warm flesh before he—

“ _Ohh…_ ”

He didn’t bother to take out the toy while he came, servos hot, fans cooling him down.

He stayed there on the bed, body splayed out, toy still wrapped around him. If he were human, he would be panting and sweating, trying to catch his breath.

He chuckled to himself to what he had done. This was just one of the many moments he would be using the toy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I were the flesh light ;-;   
> And I apologize for the delay. I was sick last week unu

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have more ideas for future GenMax fics? Yes en inglés ;3


End file.
